


Choose me

by queuebird



Series: AELDWS 2019 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing, Established Relationship, Home, M/M, Nightmares, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: Home is where the heart is.





	Choose me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Dani and Beck for the help!

_I know what’s real, Mal._

Arthur is running. 

_No creeping doubts?_

His feet hit the ground, loud and uncontrollable. His heart pounds in his throat. His breath burns in and out of him.

_Not feeling persecuted, Dom?_

Lights red, white, and blue flash behind him, setting his surroundings aglow before they return to inky night blackness. There might be shouting—he’s not sure. His ears are ringing, throbbing with the sounds of his body, pushed to its limits.

_Chased around the globe by anonymous corporations and police forces, the way the projections persecute the dreamer? _

He swings a sharp left into an alley, slipping on an iridescent oil slick, and bursts through a door in the wall into a pitch-black room. He hits his hip against a table, backs up, and dives under it.

_Admit it. You don’t believe in one reality anymore._

He curls up, arms around his knees, breathing hard, his chest tight. His face feels wet. He touches a hand to his cheek. It’s soaked with tears.

_So choose._

Something reaches out of the darkness and grabs his arm.

_Choose to be here._

“Arthur,” the darkness says.

_Choose me._

Arthur snaps awake, gasping, in a pool of his own sweat. Someone’s got a firm, warm grip on his upper arm

“Hey, _hey._ Shhh-shhh.”

“Someone’s—” Arthur chokes out.

“It’s okay,” Eames says, soft. His hand slides up to cup Arthur’s cheek, where it’s wet with tears. “You’re okay. You’re safe. Safe at home. No one’s there.”

Arthur looks at Eames, then sweeps his gaze around the room. It’s dark and quiet. Their soft green night light glows to itself against the wall. The shadows of their things are motionless. Arthur breathes hard, glances at the window—no lights outside. The closet door is open; no one is in there. He swallows and looks back at Eames.

“Okay?” Eames says. “I’ve got you. You’re safe here. Here at home.”

_Home,_ Arthur’s mouth echoes. He fists his hands in the sheets.

“Yeah, love.” Eames’s lips curl up. “Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
